Cuerpos de hielo
by xilema95
Summary: Ginko atendrá un extraño caso, donde las personas corren el riesgo de derretirse con una pequeña exposición al sol o al calor, ¿lograra resolverlo?
1. Chapter 1

"_El hielo se derrite con el sol... un fenómeno muy lógico...._

_¿Pero qué pasa cuando los humanos se derriten como el hielo tan sólo con un pequeño rayo de luz que los toque?"_

**Cuerpos de hielo**

**********************

Ginko se encontraba caminando hacia un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba perdido en las montañas. El color del paisaje era en su gran mayoría blanco, puesto que ya habían comenzado a caer las primeras nevadas de invierno; la vegetación era un tanto escasa y los animales ya no se divisaban con tanta facilidad; lo que sí se apreciaban eran los pequeños mushis que sólo él podía ver. Caían unos cuantos copos de nieve, pero aún así el sol estaba presente. El cielo se veía revuelto, había una gran probabilidad de que pronto hubiera una tormenta de nieve.

El albino se dirigía allí debido a una petición de ayuda por parte de una familia, por lo que supuso que se trataba de algún tipo de mushi.

Finalmente divisó las primeras casas, y se adentró en el pueblo. Curiosamente, no había muchas personas afuera; sólo unas cinco o seis, cosa que le extrañó viendo la cantidad de casas que había en el pueblo; además el ambiente era un tanto hostil. El pueblo daba un poco de miedo, las casas eran viejas y destartaladas, casi parecía un pueblo fantasma.

En eso una mujer se le acercó. Era de cabello largo oscuro, y su mirada era apagada.

-¿Es usted el maestro del mushi?

-Así es. Estoy aquí porque me dijeron que a sus habitantes les ocurría un extraño fenómeno...- Antes de que pudiera terminar, un hombre se acercó a ellos y se paró junto a la mujer

-¡Al fin ha llegado! Hacía días que lo esperábamos

-Ustedes me llamaron, ¿no es así?

-Sí... queríamos que nos ayudara, pues creemos que sus conocimientos pueden curar a nuestra hija...

-¿Su hija?

-Sí. Le contaremos todo con más detalle dentro de nuestra casa; por favor si gusta acompañarnos...

-Claro.

Ginko los sigue hasta una pequeña morada. La estancia era modesta, con sólo unas cuantas alfombras y una pequeña chimenea; a pesar de que estaba encendida no daba un ambiente acogedor. También había dos puertas en la esquina; supuso que eran las habitaciones. Una vez dentro se quita su morral de madera y saca de su chaqueta azul un cigarrillo para escuchar a la pareja.

-Verá, éste año la intensidad del frío ha subido, pero aún así el sol nos ayuda a calentarnos. Pero por alguna razón, los habitantes han contraído una especie de epidemia...

-¿Epidemia?

-No sabemos qué es. Su piel empieza a adquirir un tono azulado, sus cuerpos se vuelven sumamente fríos y comienzan a derretirse si permanecen por mucho tiempo en el sol o en el fuego.

-Y hace tres semanas nuestra hija contrajo ésa enfermedad ¡Por favor ayúdela, nosotros somos incapaces de hacer algo por ella!

El albino termina su cigarrillo y pone un dedo en sus labios, pensativo.

-¿En donde está ella?

-En la habitación del fondo- señala una pequeña puerta que estaba cerrada – queremos protegerla de toda luz, hasta que sepamos qué es lo que tiene

-Muy bien, iré a revisarla- se levanta y se dirige a la puerta – no se preocupen, les prometo que encontraré una cura

"Quisiera estar tan seguro como soné. Nunca había escuchado de algún caso así antes, ¿Qué clase de fenómeno es ése? ¿En verdad podré saber qué es lo que origina esa enfermedad? "

**Hola de nuevo! Les dije que iba a hacer un nuevo fic de mushishi, y pues aquí está. Como se darán cuenta, no es de romanticismo, pero aún así espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de entrar a la habitación, logra ver a la pequeña. Tal como sus padres le dijeron, su piel tenía un aspecto azulado. La niña no parecía tener más de ocho años, su cabello era sumamente negro. Se acerca a examinarla, y la nota extremadamente fría.

"Ésta niña se está congelando, su temperatura corporal es irracionablemente baja ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?"

-Señor- llama tímidamente la niña.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?

-No, sólo quiero preguntarle si me va a curar.

-Bueno, yo... haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Oh...- el rostro de la pequeña se apaga.

"Lo siento chica, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué te esté pasando."

De pronto nota cómo su piel adquiría una especie de brillo que sólo él podía ver.

"¿Mushis?" Toma el brazo de la pelinegra y lo examina con más atención "Pero éstos están en todo su cuerpo... ¡Se alojó en su cuerpo! Creo que ya sé qué mushi es...."

Después de un rato Ginko sale de la habitación. Los padres esperaban ansiosos, se sienta enfrente de ellos y saca un cigarrillo.

-Pues parece que ya encontré una explicación para éste fenómeno.

-¿En serio?- preguntaros ambos padres con una naciente esperanza en sus ojos.

-Sí, se trata de un jakukou.

-¿Un jakukou?

-Así es. Se alimenta del calor corporal de los seres vivientes, pero no soporta el extremo calor del sol. Para poder sobrevivir se aloja en distintos cuerpos; una vez que termina el calor corporal de su presa en turno, la víctima muere.

-¡Eso es terrible, por favor salve a nuestra hija!

-Trataré de hacerlo, pero hasta hoy no hay registros de cómo combatir éste mushi.

-Se lo suplicamos, ella es todo lo que tenemos...

Ginko se levanta con expresión cansada.

-Bueno, primero necesito saber quién fue el primero que contrajo la enfermedad. La víctima no muere por lo menos después de dos años. Ésa persona aún debe seguir con vida.

-Me parece que fue un chico que vive a unas diez casas de aquí. Me parece que su nombre es Haku, ¿Para qué quiere verlo?

-Necesito saber cual fue el último lugar en el que estuvo antes de que su cuerpo absorbiera el mushi. Tal vez allí haya una pista.

-Entiendo.

Se coloca su morral y sale en busca del chico que posiblemente le daría las pistas para curar ésa extraña enfermedad.

**Bueno, disculpen por la demora y por lo corto que es el capitulo. Hay otros fics que me tienen ocupada y se me fue la inspiración en esta historia cuando me puse a escribir los demás. Gracias Kakashilove78 por seguir mis historias de ésta serie, y por tenerme paciencia con mis actualizaciones, ¡procuraré no tardar tanto!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ginko buscó la casa del misterioso niño llamado Haku, que podría ser su pista para hallar la cura de la extraña enfermedad del pueblo. Después de caminar por unos cuantos minutos, que se le hicieron horas, encontró a un hombre que acarreaba agua.

-Disculpe, ¿Saben donde vive un niño llamado Haku? Necesito hablar con él.

El hombre, que era un tanto mayor que él, lo mira con desconfianza.

-Discúlpeme por la pregunta, pero ¿Para qué quiere ver a ése niño?- cuestiona con resentimiento al escuchar el nombre del infante- Si usted fuera un poco inteligente ni siquiera pondría un pie aquí, pero por lo que parece, aún no conoce nada de lo que está pasando en este pue...

-Lo sé perfectamente.- corta el maestro del mushi con frialdad. Detestaba a ése tipo de personas- No por nada estoy buscándolo. Si fuera tan amable de decirme solamente dónde vive, las razones por las que yo quiera verlo no son de su incumbencia.

-...-el aldeano opta por callar; después de todo, a él nada le interesaba si le sucedía algo al extraño visitante.- Vive en ésa casa.- la señala- Traté de advertirlo, pero total; es usted quien se arriesga.- Dicho esto, vuelve a coger su cubeta de agua y continúa en su dirección con aire arrogante.

-Gracias- sisea el peliblanco- "Algunas personas son verdaderamente desagradables."

Se encamina hacia la humilde morada y toca la puerta.

-Disculpe, ¿Hay alguien en casa?- no obtiene respuesta, pero continúa insistiendo. Tenía el presentimiento de que si había alguien adentro.- Escuchen, soy un maestro del mushi, me gustaría hablar con Haku. Sé sobre su enfermedad y podría curarlo.

Luego de un breve momento, la puerta se entreabre un poco. Sólo se podía percibir un ojo que había detrás de la ranura. Era el ojo de una chica.

-Usted... ¿Cree poder curar a mi hermano?- murmura débilmente.

-Aún no estoy muy seguro; pero si me permite entrar a revisarlo, tendré más posibilidades.

Con algo de duda, finalmente abre la puerta. Era una chica de cabello negro azabache. Sus ojos también lucían algo apagados, ni siquiera la noticia de la posible cura de su hermano pareció surtir algún efecto.

-Pase.

Ginko entra en la pequeña morada. Toma asiento en una de las pequeñas sillas y busca con la mirada la posible habitación de Haku. Mientras, la joven busca algo para ofrecerle de beber.

-Y dígame, ¿Tiene ya alguna idea de qué originó su enfermedad?- pregunta cortando el silencio.

-Si; se trata de un mushi.

-¿Un mushi?

-Así es; yo soy un maestro del mushi, y vine por el extraño caso de ésta villa. La mayoría de los mushis no hace daño; pero éste al parecer es un cuanto extraño en su manera de comportarse. No hay muchos registros sobre él.

-¿Pero qué son los mushis exactamente?- pregunta confundida mientras le ofrece una taza de té de limón rosas.

-Verá; los mushis sólo son visibles para algunos cuantos. Son la vida en su forma más pura. Como le había mencionado, algunos existen sin provocar ningún tipo de alteración en las personas; pero éste por el contario, no pertenece a ésos.

-Entonces, ¿Haku no tiene la culpa de nada?

-No, él sólo... un momento, ¿De qué habla?

-Verá, yo soy su hermana mayor. Mi nombre es Minami. Trabajaba casi todo el día, y él quedaba solo; aún así siempre supo cuidarse. Ya tiene 14 años. Cuando mi hermano comenzó a presentar un frío anormal, no le dí importancia. Pensé que sólo era un resfriado que pasaría pronto. Continuó con su vida normal. Salía con sus amigos, hacía algunas compras, pero siempre abrigado. Luego de eso, su estado comenzó a empeorar, mientras las personas que tuvieron un contacto más prolongado con él comenzaron a adquirir los síntomas iniciales que él tuvo en un principio. Luego de eso, su piel comenzó a ponerse azul, y estaba más frío que el hielo. Tuve que dejar de trabajar para poder cuidarlo, teniendo sumo cuidado de no acercarme demasiado a él por temor a infectarme también. Pero las personas que le mencioné comenzaron a culpar a Haku. Lo acusan de ser el responsable de la epidemia del pueblo, y constantemente me agreden también a mí...

-Escuche, Haku no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Los mushis no escatiman en adherirse a cualquier ser viviente, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento. Su hermano fue víctima de ellos.

-Es una lástima que los demás no puedan entender eso...

-Están cerrados por la ignorancia. Al no tener una respuesta al fenómeno, su salida más fácil es acusar al primero que tengan enfrente. Así son los humanos.

-...

-Señorita Minami, ¿Cree que pueda ver a Haku en éste instante?

-Seguro. Está en ésa habitación- la señala levemente.

-Solo una pregunta más. ¿Hace cuánto que su hermano enfermó?

-Son cerca de dos meses.

-¿Dos meses?- pregunta casi exaltado.

-Si; ¿Ocurre algo malo con eso?

-... Si me permite, pasaré a revisarlo. También le haré unas cuentas preguntas.- cortando la conversión se dirige al cuarto del pequeño enfermo, dejando a Minami intrigada.

"A éste niño ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. Me pregunto si podré salvarlo..."

* * *

**Ejem, a los que leen esto, no me maten! Se que tienen todo el derecho por lo mucho que me he demorado y quizás hasta hayan dado esta historia por olvidada, pero este fic es el primero que hago que no sea en género de romanticismo. El misterio y lo sobrenatural son géneros algo difíciles para mí, pero como ven, no he abandonado este proyecto! Espero que mis ideas fluyan más en esta historia. Gracias por leer y a los que me siguen! **

**Sayo y kisses! **


	4. Chapter 4

Tras entrar en la habitación, el peliblanco logra ver el estado del pequeño, que dormía profundamente. Su piel terriblemente azulada, y temblaba ligeramente, siendo presa del extraño frío que sólo lo rodeaba a él. Podía verse claramente que el organismo de Haku no toleraba semejante estado de temperatura en su cuerpo. Lo observa por unos cuantos segundos.

"Creo que no tiene caso despertarlo, de todos modos, no obtendré información que no sepa. Lo mejor será dejarlo descansar."

Repasa en su mente todos los hechos. Era como un rompecabezas al que simplemente no se le podía encontrar solución.

"Sencillamente no sé que puedo hacer."- se dispone a sacar un cigarrillo, pero al escuchar toser al infante, decide que eso sólo empeorará el estado de Haku, por lo que decide tomar asiento en un pequeño taburete que había allí.

"Si la víctima se expone al calor externo, muere. Si queda en aislamiento, al pasar dos años, también muere al ser consumido por el mushi. En ambas opciones el resultado es el mismo."

Trata de analizar todas las posibilidades que tenía para poder salvar al pequeño, pero cualquier teoría resultaba imposible.

"Demonios, siempre he utilizado las recopilaciones de otros maestros, son indispensables para mí."- observa al pequeño volver a temblar.- "Un momento... A menos que..."- De inmediato se le ocurre una extraña pero posible teoría para poder curar a las personas. Lo único que necesitaba era probarlo.

Sale de la habitación, buscando a Minami. La encuentra en la pequeña cocina preparando sopa tradicional.

-Señorita Minami- la llama con voz áspera, pero sin gritar.

-Oh, lo siento. Estaba ocupada haciendo la comida.- voltea con algo de lentitud, sosteniendo el cucharón de madera que usaba para cocinar.- Dígame.

-Escuche, creo tener la cura para la enfermedad de su hermano.

-¿En serio?- Sus ojos mostraron un pequeño brillo de esperanza.

-Pero escuche, aún no estoy cien por ciento seguro de que funcionará. Depende de usted dejar que Haku se arriesgue.

-...

Ginko espera a que la hermana del portador del peligroso mushi tome su decisión. Sabía que tenía todo el derecho para pensarlo por largo tiempo; después de todo, era la vida de su hermano la que estaba en juego. Minami estaba pálida, y la mano que sostenía el cucharón daba pequeños movimientos de ansiedad. Finalmente decide hablar.

-...Adelante. Puede usted probar su teoría con Haku.

Ginko la mira un tanto sorprendido, pero después sonríe levemente.

-De acuerdo. Espero no estar equivocado. Le diré mi teoría.

-Muy bien.

Ginko saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende, tratando de ganar tiempo mientras preparaba las palabras correctas para convencer a la ansiosa chica que tenía enfrente.

-Bueno, a mi parecer el mushi se alimenta del calor corporal de la víctima, pero no soporta el extremo calor del sol o del fuego. Asumo que al alimentarse de calor, no tolera el frío; así que una manera de deshacerse de él sería sumergir a la persona en agua con temperatura lo suficientemente baja como para aniquilar al mushi...

-¡Es una locura!- exclama la joven, sin dejarlo pronunciar las últimas palabras.- ¿¡Cómo se le puede ocurrir meter en agua helada a un niño de doce años, que encima está muriendo por la hipotermia!? ¡Usted está loco!

-Cálmese- el inexpresivo albino trata de apaciguar a la encolerizada morena, mientras despegaba el cigarro de sus labios para sostenerlo con la mano izquierda- Por eso he dicho que la decisión de poner en práctica ésta teoría depende de usted. Sé que parece una locura, pero en mi opinión es la única cura para poder exterminar el parásito que se aloja en el cuerpo de su hermano. Si intentamos matarlo con el calor, estaríamos matando al mismo tiempo a Haku. Además, me parece que su hermano puede soportar estar unos minutos en el agua. Es un niño resistente.

-¡Sólo lo dice para poner en práctica su loco experimento!- continúa vociferando, aún más indignada por las locuras que se atrevía a pronunciar ése hombre tan inhumano.- ¡Prefiero cuidar a Haku por mi cuenta, a como lo he hecho él se ha sentido muy bien!

-Entonces está decidido.- sentencia, mientras acomoda el desgastado morral en su espalda- Dejaré a Haku así. Si esto es lo que usted cree más seguro para él, que así sea.

-¿Planea irse así nada más?- murmura más calmada, pero sin dejar ese aire ofendido, mientras observa al hombre del resplandeciente ojo esmeralda encaminarse tranquilamente hasta la puerta.

-Por supuesto. No tiene sentido discutir con alguien que no cambiará de opinión a pesar de que se le expongan millones de argumentos. Iré con la familia que realmente solicitó mi ayuda. De todas formas, gracias por permitirme ver a Haku. Con permiso.

-Muy bien, váyase. Seguiré buscando la forma de curarlo por mí misma. Ni loca pondría en práctica la estupidez que me está sugiriendo.

Una vez escuchadas las últimas palabras de aquella impertinente chica, se marchó en busca de la familia inicial; la que le había implorado su visita en ése pueblo. Sabía que su desesperación era tal que le dejarían comprobar su teoría en la pequeña niña que aguardaba en la oscura habitación donde se encontraba obligada a estar. Camina con parsimonia hasta llegar a la morada de sus clientes originales. Toca delicadamente la puerta, y en cuanto la puerta abre, la cara de la madre refleja súbita esperanza al ver quién era el visitante.

-¡Ha vuelto! Ha encontrado una cura, ¿Verdad? Vamos; pase, pase.- La mujer casi arrastra al pobre albino de un jalón. En cuanto éste entra, la expresión de su cara cambia a una lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder comunicarles lo que tenía planeado decir.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta el padre impaciente.

-Escuchen con atención- Mira a ambos- No puedo llamarlo "la cura exacta", pero es la teoría más cercana que tengo para poder salvar a su hija.

-Hable por favor,- imploró la mujer con un pequeño quiebre en su voz- lo que sea es mejor que esperar sentados mientras la vemos morir lentamente.

El maestro del mushi explica a los atentos padres la teoría que tenía en mente. Una vez que hubo terminado, la semblanza de la pareja se asemeja a la de la joven con la que había hablado Ginko anteriormente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que los ojos de éstos expresaban la misma preocupación por el fracaso del experimento, su respuesta fue distinta.

-Puede usted llevar a cabo su teoría.- murmura la madre con expresión casi desesperada.

-A pesar de sonar casi ilógico, por muy pequeña que sea la esperanza, debemos tomarla en cuenta.- agrega el marido.

-Muy bien. He visto que hay un lago cercano, está a unos cuantos pasos, ¿No es cierto?

-Así es; nosotros llegaríamos en aproximadamente un cuarto de hora.

-Perfecto. La temperatura del lago es lo suficientemente baja como para erradicar el mushi sin matar a la persona que se sumerja en el. ¿Les parecería si vamos ahora?

-Claro.

El padre va en busca de su hija, que yacía dormida en su habitación. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de charla entre ellos, finalmente sale con su hija, quien descansaba montada en su espalda. Se encaminan hacia la mencionada laguna, y una vez allí, miran con leve temor la inminente y extremadamente fría agua.

-Muy bien, pueden sumergirla en cualquier momento.- ordena el impasible albino.

-De acuerdo.

El padre coloca una toalla como biombo, mientras la madre despojaba a su hija de las innecesarias ropas. Una vez desnuda, la pequeña se introduce lentamente en el agua. A los primeros segundos, tiembla violentamente, presa del extremo congelamiento que se apoderaba rápidamente de ella.

-¡Le dará hipotermia!- exclama la madre casi en un grito ahogado.

-Tranquila- se apresura a decir Ginko- No morirá, se lo aseguro...

"Eso espero."- mira un tanto preocupado a la pequeña, esperando cualquier señal de que el mushi abandonaba su cuerpo.

Finalmente, luego de unos cuantos segundos más, un blanco vapor brota por los poros de la nívea piel, a lo que Ginko rápidamente pudo identificar como el jakukou muriendo. Instantáneamente ordena a ambos padres sacar prontamente a la ex -víctima del helado lago. La orden fue realizada a la velocidad de un rayo, mientras éstos procedían a cubrir a su hija con una manta que habían cargado durante el viaje. La calidez de la frazada hizo que ésta cayera rápidamente en un profundo sueño.

-¿Va a estar bien?- pregunta la pareja ansiosamente.

-Ahora lo está. El jakukou ha muerto y abandonado su cuerpo. Ella está curada.

-¡Oh, señor! ¡No sabe cómo se lo agradecemos! ¡Le debemos la vida de nuestra hija!- la ahora aliviada mujer deja salir unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría.

-¿Cómo podemos pagarle?- pregunta el hombre con un tono de verdadero agradecimiento.

-No es nada. Ahora lo único que necesito es curar a cada una de las personas infectadas y mi trabajo aquí habrá terminado.

-¿En serio no desea que le demos alguna recompensa?- preguntan sorprendidos.

-Mi recompensa ha sido poder ser el primer maestro del mushi en hallar la cura para éste caso.- sus labios se curvan en una semi-sonrisa de satisfacción- Por fin pude resolver algo verdaderamente extraño sin la ayuda de los escritos de otros maestros...

Pasó un día.

Una vez que se corrió la voz acerca de la cura para la rara epidemia, decenas de aldeanos iban a consultar al albino, para que éste pudiera estar presente hasta que el mushi saliera de sus cuerpos mientras se mojaban en el frío lago. Cada vez menos personas eran las infectadas, y pronto cierta chica llegó para pedirle también de su ayuda.

-Disculpe...- la voz tímida, producto de la vergüenza- ... Me gustaría que curara a mi hermano...

Ginko deja de comer sus fideos; sorprendiéndose de que lo hubiera buscado hasta un pequeño restaurante.

-Vaya; pensé que había dicho que no pondría en práctica con su hermano mi loca teoría... Señorita Minami.- se permite mostrarle una levísima mueca de burla, que aún así logró notar la joven, haciendo que ésta se ruborizara por la humillación.

-Sé que no debí hablarle así... ¡Pero debe entender mi desesperación! ¡Cualquiera en mi lugar...!

-Las personas realmente desesperadas aceptan cualquier teoría con tal de salvar a sus seres queridos. Pero bueno, ese tipo de reacciones y decisiones son muy distintas en cada persona. Todos actuamos de formas diferentes, según nuestra perspectiva. Ahora lo importante es Haku.- Mira al pequeño niño que se escondía atrás del cuerpo de su hermana.- Muy bien chico, vamos a curarte.

El procedimiento fue exactamente el mismo. Tras unos cuantos minutos, el último mushi desaparece de la villa. Mientras la joven abrazaba a su ahora sanado hermano, Ginko se marcha silenciosamente una vez terminado su almuerzo en el puesto de comida. Haku era el último infectado que esperaba, y cumplida su misión, no tenía nada más que hacer en el pueblo. La figura del albino comienza a perderse entre la niebla mientras descendía por las montañas, que estaban cubiertas por un basto color blanco, como si quisieran indicar la pureza y paz que ahora residía en el la aldea.

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Bueno, ¡finalmente he terminado ésta historia! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, (me cubro con tapas de basura su ira al hacerlos esperar T.T). Probablemente haga un one-shot de Ginko y Susu, pero eso si ustedes lo quieren, obviamente ^-^. **

**Sin más que decir, ¡Fue un placer escribir para ustedes!**


End file.
